


And the Date Was Four Thirteen

by saturnineIlluminatus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Post-Scratch, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnineIlluminatus/pseuds/saturnineIlluminatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave had gotten dressed up like it was a special occasion, only to get wasted and end up sitting on the roof, waiting. He wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting to happen, but... something about this day seemed significant.</p><p>April thirteenth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Date Was Four Thirteen

Dave looked out into the cold, dark streets from the edge of the roof, letting his feet dangle off the edge, the wind ruffling his platinum hair. He hadn't been this drunk in a while; the last time had been back when he spent his life trying to become another teenaged statistic.

The lights from the cars and buildings blurred together and he moved back, not wanting to do something stupid like pass out and fall. He pulled his feet back onto solid ground, letting out a sigh, disappointed that he'd gotten dressed up for nothing. He wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting to happen, but... something about this day seemed significant.

April thirteenth.

He rubbed his temples, laying those stupid sunglasses on the concrete edge next to him, trying desperately to remember something he wasn't even sure ever happened. It seemed so vivid, trying to burst through his mind. He raked his nails through his hair, trying to remember, using all his self-control trying not to scream.

Dave searched through his vague memories. Everything was convoluted and confusing, as if his life had been jumbled together with someone else's. First kiss, dates, high school: none of it seemed to belong. The disorganised nostalgia was too much, but he'd felt it before. It was a constant ache he'd tried so hard to dull with whatever poison seemed like it would last the longest.

It seemed that tonight, brandy wouldn't do the trick.

Yes, there is was. He could see that derpy face, giving him a gap-toothed grin as he rambled on and on about shit that he couldn't've cared less about. It was hazy, though, like some half-remembered dream. It was his job to do something right?

Yes. He had to be prepared for something. But what?

He pounded his fist into the concrete, trying to hold back his tears; no need to stain his good suit.

Right now, he felt like a shell of himself, plagued by god-awful visions of a life he never lived. Afternoons spent in a cramped apartment, talking to the kid with the room covered in shitty posters; it all seemed like scenes from a movie.

He turned his flooding eyes to the sky, wanting it to just fall and wipe away the memories that didn't matter, the ones that never even fucking existed. Instead he saw a star, shooting across the sky faster than he thought possible. He squinted, trying to make out the shape. It was way too big to be moving that quickly.

Another flew past, this one brighter than the last, leaving a blazing orange streak on the dark canvas behind it.

His eyes grew wide.

No.

He heard the barely-audible patter of footsteps before the door opened. He jumped up quickly, wiping the tears from underneath his eyes, pulling his shades back on before addressing the bed-headed teen staring at him with tired eyes.

"Is everything alright, brother?"

"Yeah, just fine. I'll be inside in a sec."

Dirk only shrugged, heading back downstairs, and Dave was astounded by how quickly he had to be forced back into reality. But when he looked back up at the sky, everything seemed different.

The comets were still out in the stratosphere, but the boy. The name. The date.

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he headed downstairs behind his brother.

And in the silence of the stairwell that felt too immaculate, and in his room that felt much too empty, he dreamt of the memories that existed in a reality that wasn't his, of the dark-haired, buck-toothed nerd he'd never met.


End file.
